Colossus (StarCraft)
|-| Colossus= |-| Wrathwalker= Summary The Colossus is unique among Protoss machines in that it is one of the few made solely to wage war, and were outlawed by the Protoss for centuries until war with the Zerg erupted. Towering over all other ground forces at a massive 52 meters tall, the Colossus is the ultimate anti-infantry weapon. The Tal'Darim had also discovered some of the deactivated Colossus and refitted some of them with charged pulse blasters and named them as Wrathwalkers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Colossus | Wrathwalker Origin: StarCraft Gender: Genderless Age: Varies, some were deactivated for centuries Classification: Protoss, Daelaam or Purifier, Battle Strider | Protoss, Tal'Darim, Battle Strider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses (Can accurately track movement patterns to land hits) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Can destroy force fields created by the Sentry by walking on them, is comparable to units like the Archon) | Large Island level (Is far more powerful than before, and should be more powerful than the Thor) Speed: Superhuman via sheer size Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Larger than a Siege Tank) Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Dwarfs the Thor and Ultralisk in size and durability) | Large Island level (Stronger and more durable than before) Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot Range: Hundreds of meters with Thermal Lances, higher with Extended Thermal Lances | At least hundreds of meters Pulse Blasters Standard Equipment: Thermal Lances, Plasma Shielding | Charged Pulse Blaster, Plasma Shielding Intelligence: Unknown (As an AI, it does not think normally, yet it can still track and effectively deal with treats) Weaknesses: It cannot attack aerial opponents, and its height makes it an easy target for anti-aircraft weaponry. | Its attacks must charge up and is no longer effective against large infantry forces. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thermal Lances:' The two Thermal Lances on the Colossus' body shoot beams that cross in a horizontal line in front of the Colossus, making it effective at destroying infantry lines. These beams can compensate for the movement of their enemies using artificial intelligence that is so adept that it can use these beams to target enemies below it without harming itself. They can be upgraded to Extended Thermal Lances in order to increase their range. Purifier Colossi are equipped with a more powerful variant of the weapon, creating a lingering trail of fire wherever it attacks. *'Charged Pulse Blaster:' Some of the Tal'Darim Colossus' are equipped with a single Charged Pulse Blaster instead of two thermal lances, making it a powerful weapon against air and ground-based weapons of war. Its downside is that the weapon takes time to fire, but the Colossus can move at full speed while using the weapon. Key: Colossus | Wrathwalker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 6